


Sick Spiderling

by MetalPhoenix



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Avengers Tower, Avengers team - Freeform, BAMF May Parker (Spider-Man), Bathtubs, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Canon Divergence - Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Fever, Fluff, Gen, No Smut, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Peter Parker Whump, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Precious Peter Parker, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Tony Stark, Sassy FRIDAY, Sick Peter Parker, Sickfic, Sleepy Cuddles, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26734429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalPhoenix/pseuds/MetalPhoenix
Summary: Peter gets sick while the Avengers are out on a last minute mission. Bucky Barnes has to step in and help.
Relationships: Friday & Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes & Friday, James "Bucky" Barnes & May Parker (Spider-Man), James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Comments: 9
Kudos: 252





	Sick Spiderling

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! TW: Vomit, sickness.
> 
> Of course thank you to my lovely beta reader Aglo. You can finder her at: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aglo/pseuds/Aglo 
> 
> This takes place 5-6 months after the events of Captain America: Civil War though in this story it ended differently. They were able to sit down and come up with something they could all agree on (I think Pepper found out what was going on and kicked all their asses). Tony still met Peter and recruited him before he found out Team Cap wanted to negotiate except instead of just dumping him after, he took him under his wing. Tony still found out Bucky murdered his parents but is more understanding of the fact he was being mind controlled. He still doesn't like Bucky. While almost everybody is on semi friendly terms there is still some tension. Everyone lives in Stark Tower. The description of illness in this is iffy but I’ll explain my reasoning in the end note. Just go with it, it'll make sense eventually. While it's never specifically stated in canon I think It's not a far leap to say Bucky took care of Steve when he was sick.

Bucky was sitting on the couch on the floor he shared with Steve reading up on history. Steve and the rest of the team had gotten called away on a last minute mission and no one was sure when they’d be back. He was just reading about the moon landing when he was interrupted by FRIDAY. 

“Sergeant Barnes Mr. Parker is in need of your assistance” 

“What? Stark made it very clear that I’m not supposed to go near the kid.” 

“Sergeant, Mr. Parker is running a fever of 107.4. I have tried to contact someone else but they are all unreachable at this time. He is on Sir’s floor. I will give you access.” The AI responded firmly. Bucky jumped up when he heard how high Peter’s temperature was and made his way to the elevator. FRIDAY guided him to where the teen was. He was met with a bundle of shivering blankets curled up on the bed.

“Be careful Sergeant, he appears to be delirious due to the fever.” Bucky nodded and started to move the blankets around in an attempt to find Peter. The pile shrieked when he finally found a head. Bucky put his flesh hand to Peter's forehead. 

“Jeez kid you really got yourself into a pickle here. FRIDAY we need to get his temperature down.” 

“Yes I suggest a cold bath.”

“Ya that’s what i was thinking. Uh, can you fill the tub on my floor with water as cold as you can get it?” 

“Already done” Bucky scooped up the boy, blankets and all, and headed down to the waiting bath only pausing to grab Peter a tank top and shorts. When he got to the bathroom he gently set the bundle on the floor and started to unwrap him. 

“No! Stop! Cold!” Peter yelled as Bucky extracted him from his blanket fortress. He tried to grab them back but his super strength was pretty much gone in his feverish state. 

“I know, kid. You feel cold but really you're burning up. We really need to bring your temperature down. It's gonna be uncomfortable for a bit but you'll feel better after I promise.” Bucky responded soothingly. He started to gently peel off the younger boys clothes leaving his boxers on. Peter kicked and would have managed to scratch Bucky if he hadn’t been clawing at the man's metal arm. Finally Bucky picked him up and started to lower him into the water. Peter did not like that. He screamed and somehow managed to simultaneously cling to Bucky and fight him tooth and nail. The long haired man just sighed and placed him back on the floor. 

“Ok kid I guess we're doing this the other way.” He said. He threw off his shirt and pants leaving his boxers on and picked Peter up and stepped into the tub. “Jeez this is cold” he lowered both of them into the water and laid down with Peter on top of him so they were both facing the ceiling. Luckily the tub was deep enough for the water to cover both of them. Peter struggled. Bucky crossed his arms over the boy and grabbed one of his wrists in each hand while wrapping his legs around Peter’s legs to keep him from kicking. He started talking, trying to sooth the boy.

“Y'know this brings back memories. When Steve was still small and sickly he would get these epic fevers a few times a year. He would also thrash when his Ma and I tried to get his temperature down. Finally we figured out that I was big enough to bodily restrain him in the tub. He hated it.” Bucky chuckled, reminiscing “Hey maybe after this I can make you some soup. I wonder if you will be able to keep it down. FRIDAY?”

“Mr. Parker has vomited twice already” 

“Good to know where was I? Right. Steve. He would get sick all the time. I would help his Ma out with him when she had to work. She was a nurse. I would help my Ma out with Becca, my baby sister, well not so baby anymore I guess, when she would get fevers sometimes but it was mostly Steve. Y’know if you stopped squirming I could rub your head. I bet that would feel nice.” Peter did not infact stop squirming. Bucky just sighed and kept talking. He told the boy stories about him and Steve from the 30s that he was sure the boy wouldn't remember the next day. After about twenty minutes Bucky was stiff and shivering but FRIDAY said Peter’s temperature had dropped to 100.1 so he climbed out of the tub. 

He dried Peter off first and dressed him in in the tank top and shorts he had grabbed then quickly toweled himself off and got dressed. He gently lifted the boy and set him on the couch. He grabbed a glass of water and about five extra strength Tylenol tablets.  
“Hey kid I need you to take this, it'll help with the fever.” Peter slowly swallowed the pills one by one, holding on to Bucky’s wrist as he drank. 

“Ok kid I’m going to go and make you some soup. I think you should take a nap.” Peter whined and grabbed onto Bucky. “What is it kid?” Peter whined again and didn't let go. “Guess the soup can wait” Bucky plopped down next to the boy on the couch and Peter wasted no time in snuggling up to the super soldier. “You're a clingy one aren't ya? It's ok Stevie was the same way” He ran his flesh hand through Peter’s soft curls. 

After about ten minutes the young boy was softly snoring and Bucky slowly untangled himself from the teens grasp to go make soup. About an hour later Bucky was stirring the broth when he heard retching. He looked up to see Peter puking. He rushed over. Peter started to cry. 

“Hey it's ok. Don’t worry about it. My fault for not giving you a bucket. Here” He lifted the teen and placed him on another section of the couch then he ran to the kitchen and got two cups so Peter could rinse his mouth out. Then he helped him change from the gross tank top into one of Bucky’s old shirts. The teen was asleep again within ten minutes.

Bucky quietly cleaned up the sick and reflected on the events of the day. He obviously didn't like that Peter was sick but he didn’t realize how much he missed looking after someone. It gave him a purpose. Steve didn't need looking after except as a dumbass filter ever since the serum. He found himself mourning the fact that after the team got back he probably wouldn't he probably wouldn't get to see Peter again. He wished he could get to know the kid outside of being sick but he knew he wouldn't be able to.

The night passed without too much incident. Peter vomited a few more times but finally settled around one. Bucky fell asleep in an armchair. 

He woke up around 7:30. He quickly showered and ate before running back to Peter's room to get him some clothes figuring he probably would want to change out of the too big ones he was wearing when he woke up. He had just settled down at the dining table at 8 to read some more when he realized something.

“Hey FRIDAY does Peter have any parents I can call. I should probably let them know what happened.” he asked quietly, walking into his room so as to not wake the sleeping boy. 

“Peter’s parents died when he was six however he does live with his Aunt May. Would you like me to try and contact her?”

“Yes please. Wait does she know about his powers?”

“Indeed” the Stark Pad he was holding rang a few times before it changed to a video of a woman.

“Hello are you Peter’s Aunt. My name's Bucky Barnes.” 

“Yes. Is he alright? What happened to Tony?” She asked cautiously

“Peters ok. I’m just calling to let you know that he got, my best guess is the flu. He had a really high temperature yesterday but I managed to get it down. He also puked a few times. He’s sleeping now. As for Stark he and the rest of the team got called away on a mission yesterday. I didn't even know Peter was here until FRIDAY told me he was sick.” 

“Well thank you for calling me. Stark is in big trouble. He said he would watch Peter while this weekend because I’m at a nursing conference. Would you mind showing me Peter?” 

“Not at all ma'am” Bucky walked into the living room and flipped the camera so it showed the sleeping boy.

“Oh Peter what am I going to do with you” she asked “Will you please tell him to call me when he wakes up and please tell Stark he’s in big trouble.” 

“Yes ma’am.” 

“Thank you. If you don't mind me asking how you knew what to do?” 

“Uh I’ve been friends with Steve Rogers since before he became Captain America. He used to get sick all the time. I used to help his Ma take care of him when she had to work. I will admit things have changed since the 30s but it's similar enough, FRIDAY also helped a bit” Understanding crossed May Parkers features.

“Oh I knew your name sounded familiar. Well thank you for taking care of my nephew. I'm really sorry but I need to get back to the conference. Remember to tell him to call me and thank you again!” 

“It's not a problem ma’am. Have a good rest of your day.” 

“You too bye” She hung up. He took a moment to reflect on how she didn't seem at all apprehensive about her nephew being in the care of an x-assassin but he figured she probably wasn't phased by much with Spider Man as a nephew. His musings were interrupted by FRIDAY speaking.

“Ms. Parker would like to invite you over for dinner as a thank you. She would like to know if Wednesday at 5:30 works for you.” 

“Oh” Bucky said surprised “Um she doesn't need to do that” 

“She says nonsense.” 

“Um ya I guess that works.” he was stunned but before he had more time to think about it Peter began to stir. Bucky walked over to him. 

“Mmm Mr. Stark I don't feel so good.” He mumbled, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. 

“Mr. Starks on a mission, Kid.” Bucky said realizing he had no plan for when Peter woke up.

“Oh Mr. Barnes. Im sorry. Uh what exactly happened.”

“You have the Flu. Stark and the rest of the team are on a mission so FRIDAY enlisted my help”

“Oh gosh i'm sorry I bothered you. I’ll go” He was interrupted by a sneeze and a coughing fit. 

“Easy there kid. Breath. Don't worry about it. You're not bothering me and you're not going anywhere until the team gets back. There are some clothes for you on the back of the couch. Go get cleaned up and I’ll reheat some soup for you if you think you can keep it down.” Peter nodded looking sheepish; he looked like he was going to say something but was interrupted by a sneezing fit. Bucky nodded to the bathroom and Peter scurried away.   
Twenty minutes later Peter came into the kitchen. Bucky noted he looked slightly less like death than he did yesterday. 

“Soups almost ready, take a seat. There’s ginger ale on the table for you.” Peter sat down and sipped the soda looking like he didn't quite know what to do with himself. A few minutes later Bucky set a bowl of soup in front of the teen. He took a bite and his face lit up.

“Wow this is really good soup Mr. Barnes Sir.” 

“Thanks. You can just call me Bucky though kid. I’m glad you like it. I haven't made it since 43’. I used to make it for Stevie when he got sick. I made it alot.” 

“Cool” Bucky noticed him eyeing his metal arm. 

“Don't worry. It's not dangerous.” Bucky said, a little sad he was scaring the kid

“Wha… oh no. Your arms really cool Mr. Barnes Sir. I'm trying to figure out how it works. Can you feel it? Achoo! What's it made of? Wait! Achoo! Is that insensitive? I'm being insensitive. Man MJ would be disappointed. I’m really sorry if I was being rude. Achoo!” Peter rambled. 

“No you're ok. You really think it's cool?” 

“Definitely” They sat in silence for a few minutes. The only sound was Peter eating. 

“Oh ya! I called your Aunt to tell her you're sick. She told me to tell you to call her.”  
“You talked to Aunt May!” Peter screeched. Bucky nodded “Aw no I’m Achoo! toast! She’s always trying to get me to Achoo! tell people stuff but she really needed to go to that conference because she’s trying to become a Achoo! a real nurse and the conference brings her a step closer to that. Achoo! I didn't want to bother her.” Peter rambled. Bucky didn't really know what to say to that.

“Um I’m sure she’ll understand. You can call her after you finish your soup then I want you to take a nap. You still have a small fever.” 

\----------3 hours Later----------

The group of tired Avengers piled out of the elevator on the common room floor and flopped onto the couches. 

“Fri where's Peter?” Tony asked, slightly concerned that the exuberant teen wasn't excitedly awaiting their return.

“He is on floor 102 with Sergeant Barnes Sir” 

“What!” Tony yelled. He was instantly on his feet. Everyone else tuned into the conversation (They really didn't want a redo of what the Media dubbed the “Civil War”)

“Tony” Steve said hoping to calm his friend down

“Sir you should know that it's probable that Sergeant Barnes saves Mr. Parker’s life.” FRIDAY said over the commotion. Everyone froze.

“What?” Tony asked. 

“Mr. Parker seems to have contracted a bad case of the Flu. He had a dangerously high fever. If Sergeant Barnes hadn't been there to help it is probable that Mr. Parker would not be with us.” Tony looked dumbfounded 

“Wha… Uh” for once Tony was at a loss for words. 

“I have the security footage if you need proof” FRIDAY said as she pulled up the “Highlights” video she had compiled. The team watched Bucky take care of Peter. They watched him make soup and comfort him after he barfed and tenderly help him change out of gross clothing. After twenty minutes the video ended. Tony looked even more dumbfounded but Steve was smiling. Natasha looked questioningly at him. 

“That's the Bucky I told you all about. He used to do the same stuff for me when I would get sick before the serum. You should probably get your kid though Tony” The genius nodded numbly and mumbled something about Peter not being his kid then followed Steve into the elevator. The ride up was just long enough for Tony to collect himself. The two avengers stepped out of the elevator on floor 102. Bucky looked up from where he was washing dishes. 

“Look Stark I…” Tony cut him off

“Friday told us what you did. Thank you.” Bucky froze this was not what he was expecting. 

“Oh, Ok... cool. Uh here” He walked over to the fridge and got out a Tupperware container of soup “It's just soup. He seemed to be able to keep it down and he said he liked it so…” He trailed off awkwardly. 

“Thanks” Tony took the offered Tupperware 

“Oh I called his Aunt to tell her what happened. I’m supposed to tell you you're in trouble.” Tony went pale. Steve looked questingly at him. 

“There are two people on this earth I am afraid of. Pepper Potts and Peter’s Aunt May” Bucky hummed in agreement. Tony walked over to where Peter was sleeping on the couch and rubbed his arm. 

“Hey Underoos. Time to wake up” Peter sat up and rubbed his eyes. His face lit up when he saw his mentor. 

“Mr. Stark! Did you get the bad guys?’’ he asked sleepily 

“Sure did kiddo. Why don't we head up to my floor and we can watch Star Wars or something.” Peter nodded. He got up and they started to walk over to the elevator when Peter stopped. He turned around and hugged Bucky then quickly retreated to the waiting elevator. Bucky stood stunned.

**Author's Note:**

> As promised the reason behind my iffy illness. Peter is enhanced so he could handle a really cold bath (you're supposed to do lukewarm), five extra strength Tylenol (he metabolizes it fast) and how we recovered quicker than usual (healing factor) Also how his temperature could be so high and not kill him (yet). I really hope the tub part wasn't creepy. I really don't want it to be creepy.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this! Please give me feedback! Constructive criticism is welcome! Have a wonderful day/night!


End file.
